Episode List
Season 1 Episode 1 - A Single Drop 15 year old Julia Gionova and her friends enter summer vacation with a mission: take back her little brother from the clutches of the underworld. Episode 2 - A Thousand Words The eerie Librarian has a request to ask of the kids, sending them on an adventure. Episode 3 - A New Ally Chris goes off on his own and finds new partners. Episode 4 - A Monumental Empire Chris tries to get to know Akuji while the Sins plot against Julia. Episode 5 - A Hooded Fighter A battler in robed attire appears, but can he be trusted? Episode 6 - A Battle To Win Julia meets someone from her past and is faced with her greatest fight yet. Episode 7 - A Shining Collection Subatomi introduces the group to a gem enthusiast while Chris concerns for Akuji. Episode 8 - A Mysterious Cave Julia and Ray, on a hunt for gems, find a strange dungeon. Episode 9 - A Lonesome Devil Akuji travels on her own. Episode 10 - A Grand Ball Julia and her friends attend a suspicious ball. Episode 11 - A Duo Reunited Mariah finds someone from her past. Episode 12 - A Double-Sided Story Akuji and Ellen continue their journeys while Julia and friends prepare for a battle with the Sin of Gluttony. Episode 13 - A Will To Entertain After revisiting the old cinema, Frode finds the key to a lost vault. Episode 14 - A Light At The End Julia approaches the final confrontation with her enemy as the Heavens are in danger. Episode 15 - A Frantic Recollection Julia must restore the Librarian’s relic to end the terror in paradise. Episode 16 - A Never-Present Relaxation Julia embraces the truth that her work will never be complete. Episode 17 - A Change of Heart Chris tries to convince Val to break free. Episode 18 - A Bubbly Relationship Mr. Morningstar and Amitee both meet new friends. Episode 19 - A Moment to Breathe The group takes a little while to get to know one another. Episode 20 - A Factory Reset (Part 1) The Regulator makes his move. Episode 21 - A Factory Reset (Part 2) Julia and company finish off the mission. Episode 22 - A Few New Faces A pack of three wanderers find new homes under the Irregulators’ care. Episode 23 - A Haunting Optic Elijah is notified of a terrible enemy. Episode 24 - A Hallow's Trail The Irregulators take some time to enjoy the October festivities, and the Librarian learns how to enjoy her time. Episode 25 - A Thundering Storm A harrowing storm batters the towns, so the group sets out to gain the power to stop it. Episode 26 - A Storm's Crying Eye The core of the thunderstorm is found. Episode 27 - A Hallow's Road The Irregulators enjoy festivities. Episode 28 - A Shining Star School season begins again. Episode 29 - A Rolling Visitor A new ally requests assistance. Episode 30 - A Crystal Conspiracy The Irregulators meet a Familiar and a magic user. Episode 31 - A Power-Hungry Consumer Billie sends the group into the facility to find and rescue his sister. Episode 32 - A Sky Gladiator The Irregulators are forced into combat.